The invention relates to a method of inputting letters, numbers, punctuation marks, mathematical and other conventional symbols and any other alphanumeric codes using 12 keys instead of using over 80 keys on a conventional computer keyboard. More particularly the invention pertains to a new method of inputting alphanumeric codes by means of pressing no more than 2 keys for each alphanumeric code.
For handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones, owing to their small size, it is not possible to have letter keypads such as those in portable computers. The user has to press the keys many times in order to input an alphanumeric code. If the user has to input a number of alphanumeric codes to constitute a message, it will be very time-consuming and tedious. Therefore, a faster and convenient method of inputting alphanumeric codes is in need. Further, existing communication systems among electronic devices use low level signaling or protocol to communicate, which is not understood by users. It is also proved to be difficult for different manufacturers to agree on the signaling or protocol to be used so that different electronic devices can communicate with one another. A high level language enabling communications among electronic devices and facilitating universal interoperability is generally required.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new method of inputting alphanumeric codes quickly and conveniently, which can be used as a user interface for input of alphanumeric codes in handheld electronic devices or as a means for high level language communications among electronic devices.
To attain this, the present invention provides a method of inputting alphanumeric codes by means of pressing no more than 2 keys out of 12 keys on a keypad arranged in a matrix of 4 rows and 3 columns for each alphanumeric code which comprises the steps of
(a) having a set of up to 12 tables arranging in a matrix of 4 rows and 3 columns, each table containing 12 different alphanumeric codes of the same or similar nature also arranging in a matrix of 4 rows and 3 columns;
(b) pressing a key on the keypad, the location of which corresponds to the location of the table in the matrix which contains the desired alphanumeric code to be inputted; and
(c) then pressing a key on the keypad, the location of which corresponds to the location of the desired alphanumeric code in the matrix of the table selected.
For practical use, each of the tables may contain function keys as well as alphanumeric codes so long as each table contains a maximum of 12 different alphanumeric codes or function keys.
For ease of memory, the tables are to be arranged in a manner that alphanumeric codes or function keys of the same or similar nature are included in the same table or in two or more successive tables.
According to the usage frequency of various alphanumeric codes or function keys, it is preferable to have the following matrix of tables:
(a) First row, first column in the matrix: letters  less than a greater than to  less than I greater than  in lower case reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(b) First row, second column in the matrix: letters  less than m greater than to  less than x greater than in lower case reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(c) First row, third column in the matrix: letters  less than y greater than and  less than z greater than in lower case, function keys  less than space greater than ,  less than page up greater than ,  less than up greater than ,  less than back space greater than ,  less than left greater than ,  less than tab greater than ,  less than right greater than ,  less than page down greater than ,  less than down greater than and  less than delete greater than reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(d) Second row, first column in the matrix: symbols  less than , greater than ,  less than + greater than ,  less than xe2x88x92 greater than ,  less than . greater than ,  less than x greater than ,  less than / greater than ,  less than ( greater than ,  less than $ greater than ,  less than ) greater than ,  less than  less than  greater than ,  less than = greater than  and  less than  greater than  greater than  reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(e) Second row, second column in the matrix: symbols  less than ; greater than ,  less than : greater than ,  less than   greater than ,  less than {grave over ( )} greater than ,  less than xe2x80x3 greater than ,  less than xe2x80x2 greater than ,  less than % greater than ,  less than ? greater than ,  less than and greater than ,  less than @ greater than ,  less than ! greater than  and  less than _ greater than  reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(f) Second row, third column in the matrix: symbols  less than [ greater than ,  less than xcx9c greater than ,  less than ] greater than ,  less than { greater than ,  less than {circumflex over ( )} greater than ,  less than } greater than ,  less than ¢ greater than ,  less than £ greater than ,  less than ¥ greater than  reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence with the three positions in the last row reserved for future development;
(g) Third row, first column in the matrix: letters  less than A greater than  to  less than L greater than  in upper case reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(h) Third row, second column in the matrix: letters  less than M greater than  to  less than X greater than  in upper case reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(i) Third row, third column in the matrix: letters  less than Y greater than  and  less than Z greater than  in upper case with the last position in the first row reserved for future development, function keys  less than esc greater than  and  less than shift greater than  with the last position in the second row also reserved for future development, function keys  less than alt greater than ,  less than ctrl greater than ,  less than enter greater than ,  less than home greater than ,  less than insert greater than  and  less than end greater than  reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(j) Fourth row, first column in the matrix: reserved for future development;
(k) Fourth row, second column in the matrix: numbers  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 9 greater than , symbol  less than * greater than , number  less than 0 greater than  and symbol  less than # greater than  reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence;
(l) Fourth row, third column in the matrix: reserved for future development; and up to a maximum of 144 alphanumeric codes or function keys can be contained in a matrix of 12 tables.
To facilitate fast input, the display screen of the electronic device may show the table selected so that the user can see and choose from the table the desired alphanumeric code or function key.
To facilitate fast input, for those electronic devices such as mobile phones which have a typical keypad of 12 keys arranged in a matrix of 4 rows and 3 columns reading from left to right and from top to bottom in sequence number keys  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 9 greater than , symbol key  less than * greater than , number key  less than 0 greater than  and symbol key  less than # greater than , the outlook of the 12 keys on the keypad can be re-designed by adding 1. to the upper left hand corner of each key the alphanumeric code in the table in the first row, first column in the matrix and the location of the alphanumeric code in the table corresponds to the location of the key on the keypad; 2. to the upper right hand corner of each key the alphanumeric code in the table in the first row, second column in the matrix and the location of the alphanumeric code in the table corresponds to the location of the key on the keypad; 3. to the lower left hand corner of each key the alphanumeric code in the table in the second row, first column in the matrix and the location of the alphanumeric code in the table corresponds to the location of the key on the keypad; and 4. to the lower right hand corner of each key the alphanumeric code in the table in the second row, second column in the matrix and the location of the alphanumeric code in the table corresponds to the location of the key on the keypad; and the outlook of the 12 keys is re-designed in detail as follows:
(a) Number key  less than 1 greater than : adding letter  less than a greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than m greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than , greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than ; greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(b) Number key  less than 2 greater than : adding letter  less than b greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than n greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than + greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than : greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(c) Number key  less than 3 greater than : adding letter  less than c greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than o greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than xe2x88x92 greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than   greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(d) Number key  less than 4 greater than : adding letter  less than d greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than p greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than . greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than xe2x80x2 greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(e) Number key  less than 5 greater than : adding letter  less than e greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than q greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than x greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than xe2x80x3 greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(f) Number key  less than 6 greater than : adding letter  less than f greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than r greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than / greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than xe2x80x2 greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(g) Number key  less than 7 greater than : adding letter  less than g greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than s greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than ( greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than % greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(h) Number key  less than 8 greater than : adding letter  less than h greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than t greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than $ greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than ? greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(i) Number key  less than 9 greater than : adding letter  less than i greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than u greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than ) greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than and greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(j) Key  less than * greater than : adding letter  less than j greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than v greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than  greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than @ greater than  at lower right hand corner;
(k) Number key  less than 0 greater than : adding letter  less than k greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than w greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than = greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than ! greater than  at lower right hand corner; and
(l) Key  less than # greater than : adding letter  less than l greater than  at upper left hand corner, letter  less than x greater than  at upper right hand corner, symbol  less than  greater than  greater than  at lower left hand corner and symbol  less than _ greater than  at lower right hand corner.
Where the electronic devices have more than 12 keys, to simplify the input process and to facilitate fast input, additional functions can be performed by using the additional keys. Additional functions include, without limitation, interchanging of upper case and lower case, moving up to a preceding table and locking to it and thus saving the presses to select the table for all subsequent alphanumeric codes or function keys in the same table, moving down to a following table and locking to it for the same aforesaid function, resetting to the original 2-press mode for inputting one alphanumeric code or function key and representing most commonly used alphanumeric codes such as  less than a greater than ,  less than e greater than ,  less than i greater than ,  less than o greater than ,  less than u greater than  or function keys such as  less than space greater than ,  less than delete greater than ,  less than enter greater than ,  less than esc greater than .
The present invention is applicable in Latin-alphabet languages with some uncommon letters used in specific languages added, if necessary. The present invention can also be applicable in other languages by devising a matrix of tables containing different syllables, characters or equivalents, for example, hiragana or katakana of the Japanese syllables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new method of inputting alphanumeric codes quickly by means of pressing no more than 2 keys out of 12 keys for each alphanumeric code.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method which can serve as a user interface for fast and easy input of alphanumeric codes and function keys in handheld electronic devices, thus overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new method which can serve as a means of data representation enabling coding and transmission of data in high level language among different electronic devices, for example, through Dual Tone Multi-frequency (DTMF) which are commonly used in telephone networks with two signals representing one alphanumeric code or through other data networks, thus overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.